Bat Country
by RaquelStump
Summary: Randy Marsh, Gerald Broflovsky y mucha Marihuana... ¿Qué puede pasar?


**Hey, soy yo otra vez, n.n ojala me sigan soportando por que creo que haré muchos songs-fics :B y seran aleatorios.**

**Bien aqui les traigo "Bat Country" de "Avenged Sevenfold" :B **

* * *

_**Bat Country**_

_"He who makes a beast out of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man"._

Soy Randy Marsh, muchos dicen que tengo problemas con las drogas, ¿Pero saben que? al carajo con ellos, yo solo quiero divertirme un rato, la vida en si es muy dura, por lo mismo consumo marihuana, para darme un descanso de la vida y despreocuparme por un rato.

_Caught here in a fiery blaze,  
won't lose my will to stay._

Enciendo mi pasaporte a mi relajación y empiezo a fumarlo, se siente tan bien, el efecto es increíble, woo pareciera que estoy volando o mas bien que floto en las nubes, los colores son tan brillantes y los sonidos tan claros, el cuadro que hay en la pared parece moverse y….¡Mira, es una tortuguita!

_I tried, to drive all trough the night,  
the heat stroke riden weather,  
the barren empty sights,  
no oasis here to see,  
the sand is singing deathless words to me._

Uff, ¿hace calor aquí o soy yo?, me desprendo de todo mi ropa quedándome solo en calzoncillos, debe de haber algo de agua por aquí, el clima es muy cambiante, ¿estoy en el desierto o en la selva?

_Can't you help me as I'm startin to burn (all alone)  
too many doses and I'm starting to get in attraction,  
my confidence's living me on my own (all alone),  
no one can save and you know I don't want the attention._

¿Que es eso?, una luz subiendo las escaleras del sótano esta brillando mucho, ¿estaré muerto? Y ¿Qué es lo que esta bajando? Creo que es una especie de espíritu que viene a llevarme.

.

.

.

-¡Randy por todos los cielos!- Gritó un judío bajando desde las escaleras, viendo el deplorable estado du su amigo.

Bajo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas y recargo a su amigo en un sofá mientras veía a la cosa causante del comportamiento de su compañero.- ¡¿Marihuana?

-Shhh, tdu metdete en tush ashuntods, eshte es mli problema.- Respondió el pelinegro con lengua pesada y bajo el efecto de la droga.

_As I adjust to my new sights,  
the rarely tired lights,  
will take me to new higjts,  
my hand is on the trigger,  
I'm ready to ignite,  
tomorrow might not make it,  
but everything's all right!  
Mental fictions, follows me,  
show me what it's like to be set free._

Gerald dejo a Marsh en el sofá del sótano y se sentó a lado de él, esperando que el efecto diera un fin, tenía que hablar seriamente sobre su problema, pero mientras el aludido solo decía palabras indescifrables y movimientos extraños aun recostado en el sofá.

.

.

.

¡Vaya! Jamás me sentí tan libre, estoy volando a través del espacio exterior, las estrellas dan luces muy hermosas y brillantes, quiero subirme en una, se siente genial, puedo sentir como vamos atravesando la tierra.

_Can't you help me as I'm startin to burn (all alone)  
too many doses and I'm starting to get in attraction,  
my confidence's living me on my own (all alone),  
no one can save and you know I don't want the attention._

Siento que el efecto se esta pasando, necesito fumar otro antes de que esto termine, tome otra dosis pero Gerald me la quito.

-Dame eso!- Le reclame irritado.

-NO, esto va a acabar contigo.- Me respondió alejando la marihuana de mi.

-… ¿Y si fumas un poco?-

-¿Eh?

-Si, como los buenos amigos que somos, ni tu mujer ni tu hijo ni nadie sabrá, solo nosotros dos, como los buenos amigos que somos.

-Sabes que no es correcto y… ¡Al carajo dame un porro!

Dicho esto, ambos adultos encendieron sus dosis y comenzaron a fumar, llenando aquel cuarto de humo, comenzando a tener alucinaciones.

_I'm sorry you're not here I've,  
been sane too long my vision is so unclear  
Now, take a trip whit my but,  
don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem._

Ahora se que los dos disfrutamos estar bien, lastima que por causa de ese unicornio y esa sirena mágica no pueda visualizar a Gerald ¿Estará viendo lo mismo que yo? Espero que si, para cuando el efecto de esta termine pueda fumar otra mas.

_Caught here in a fiery blaze,  
won't lose my will to stay,  
these eyes won't see the same,  
after I flip today._

¿¡Que demonios es esto! No creo que se sienta igual a cuando lo hacia de adolecente, o cuando lo hacia con la orina de gato, esto es diferente, no esta tan bien como lo había pensado, no puedo distinguir las cosas, me marean tanto, ¿Por qué Randy le gusta tanto esto? No tiene nada de especial, es todo muy cegante, chillón y ruidoso.

_Sometimes i don't know why,  
we'd rather live than die,  
we look upon towards the sky,  
for answer to our lives,  
we may get some solutions,  
but most just passes by,  
don't want your absolution,  
'cause I can't make it right._

Se dice que cuando morimos vamos a un paraíso, entonces ¿Para que vivir? Esto se siente como una especie de paraíso, sé que no es del todo verdadero, pero es algo y eso a nada, es muy preferible, es una solución mas para la estresante vida y si no pregúntale a mi amigo Harry el león marino parlante ¿O no Harry?

_I'll be a beast out of myself,  
get rid of all the pain of being a man._

Ahora que me lo pregunto ¿Las bestias viven así? Es decir que no se preocupan por nada, solo se relajan y se divierten, no sufren por la vida, ya que si ese es el caso, hare una bestia de mi.

_Can't you help me as I'm startin to burn (all alone)  
too many doses and I'm starting to get in attraction,  
my confidence's living me on my own (all alone),  
no one can save and you know I don't want the attention._

Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando, creo que Randy tiene razón, debo dejar de preocuparme, últimamente solo hablo de papeleo, será mejor relajarme y montarme sobre aquel poni con alas de fuego y divertirme.

_I'm sorry you're not here I've, been sane too long my vision is so unclear  
Now, take a trip whit my but,  
don't be surprised when things aren't what they seem._

El ser normal por mucho tiempo me ha traído solo aburrimiento a mi vida, es mejor cambiarla un poco, solo necesito de este néctar mágico que me produce placer, diversión y alegría, lo malo es que muchas veces por que veo lo que veo, no tiene sentido, pero que mas da, mientras sea feliz y sobreviva, todo saldrá bien, así como le sucede a las bestias.

_I've know it from the start,  
all these good ideas will tear your brain apart.  
Scared, but you can follow me,  
I'm too weird to live but much too rare to die._

El efecto paso para ambos, el esta asustado, es normal, ya hace tiempo que no lo hace, pero confío en que se acostumbrará.

.

.

.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Randy a su amigo con mirada perdida.

-Si… solo es que es algo nuevo para mi… pero se sintió bien, quiero…

-¿Repetir?

-Si… pero con algo mas fuerte.

-Esperaba que lo dijeras.

El pelinegro sacó unas jeringas, le dio una a su amigo, se saco su cinturón y se lo puso en el brazo, Broflovski lo imitó, se miraron decisivos y muy pronto hicieron otro viaje…

* * *

**Bien, yo siempre he creido que Randy es como algo drogadicto xD y que Gerald es fácil de convencer y bueno, esos dos juntos... xD**

**_-Sean felices y coman chocolate-_**


End file.
